CAWiki:Public Ruleboard
Preface In accordance with resolution made on February 8th, 2013, this article aims to simplify and explain the rules of the site to all of our editors. Additional rules will be created when necessary. Simplified Ruleset The following rules are a simplified version of the ruleset upheld across the CAWiki. No Harassment or Profanity The use of profane language is prohibited across the CAWiki. This includes profanity, offensive slang, and all other forms of verbal abuse. Unwarranted threats and other forms of harassment will be punished. No Malicious Editing The CAWiki is a place where players come together to share their knowledge of Combat Arms. Unconstructive editing, done with malicious intent, will not be permitted. The use of unnecessary opinions, along with the removal of content and all other forms of vandalism, is prohibited. No Spam or Advertising The CAWiki is a similar to a public library. Our knowledge is open to everyone, and you can come and go as you please as long as you avoid disrupting the peace. Repeatedly posting comments and spamming in the chat room is not acceptable; nor will posting links to unrelated sites and advertising them be tolerated. We respect your freedom to express your opinions here, especially through your own User Page, but we will not permit it anywhere else. No Online Chat Abuse The CAWiki Chat is an official part of the site; therefore, the same rules extend to everyday use of the chat room when applicable. Misuse of slang, nor any form of cursing or profanity will be permitted. Spam, advertisements, unwarranted threats and insults are prohibited---and will be punishable outside of chat. Editors who witness any of these misdemeanors should act accordingly, by taking a screenshot of the offense and notifying a higher-level administrator as soon as possible. No Ban Evasions A violation of the rules is susceptible to a suspension or ban at one point. You may not dodge a proper ban through different proxies or the use of different accounts. A proper appeal must be made through e-mail. No Misuse of Privileges As stated before, all Wikians are equal before the rules. When a staff member or volunteer misuses their administrative abilities, they are liable to punishment according to their behavior. Having staff powers is a serious responsibility, and should be treated as such. They should not be used to increase personal gain or status within the Community, nor ignored when a situation requires them, but to always uphold the rules of our site. No Support of Illegitimate Gameplay The CAWiki is not only a deep supporter of Combat Arms, but a deep supporter of legitimate game play. We ae also directly affiliated with Nexon through several channels, one notable example being the search bar on CA's main website leading directly to our database. Encouragement (and by extension, support) for any rulebreaking will not be tolerated. Extended Ruleset The extended ruleset is one which CAWiki staff use when handing down a block to a user or IP. Conduct #Unacceptable Conduct #Harassment/Profanity #Malicious Self-Opinionating #Failure to Heed Warning(s) #Failure to Heed Rule(s) Vandalism #Vandalism #Spam/Advertising #Removal of Content #Inserting False Information Special #Use of Bypassing Proxies #Use of Multiple Wikia Accounts #Abuse of Wikia Rules/Powers #Defiance